


Citadel RPG: Introduction/Overview

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel RPG: Overview/Introduction/Storylines [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: I am posting this here because I've re-posted storylines from the game and had people ask me more about it. This is my info post.

  We are no longer taking applications for the game. Although I continue to write (and post) new logs (on AO3) for several of the storylines posted here (Sam and Ryan, Alex and Luke, Antony and Stephen, and Alfonso and Christos), I (and my co-mods) have moved on from modding the game.





	Citadel RPG: Introduction/Overview

**Genre:** Celebrity BDSM RPS  
**Name:** Citadel  
**Contact:** [the mods](mailto:brittleinnings@gmail.com,fiercy@gmail.com,sally.simpson76@gmail.com)  
**Main Comm:** [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read)  
**Minimum Age Requirement:** 18+  
**Deadline:** None

 

 **Specific Requirements:** Must be able to tag via email, AIM, google docs or locked journal posts. Logs are written third person, present tense. A writing sample is required/must be approved for admission to the game.

 **The Game:** Citadel is a role-playing game which revolves around a private, adult, membership-only organization of the same name. The mission of this organization is to provide comfortable and safe settings world-wide for adults to engage in consensual alternative sexual expression. 

There is a website for the organization as it exists in game [here](http://citadel.mediawood.net/) (click on the fake login to explore).

The characters are - for the most part - celebrities and they are available to be played as the real person or as an AU (altered occupation) version of themselves. AU versions must be approved by admin (and must allow for the pup to afford the organization's membership dues). 

The game itself is over ten years old (started on journalfen in 2005 and moved to DW in 2014) and has approximately 30 players. Logs are played out in AIM or through journal/doc/e-mail tagging and then posted to the pup's individual journals and appear on the [main comm's reading page](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Players are encouraged to post for their pups regularly but the minimum posting requirement is every six months. Pups must be current within 45 days for an additional pup to be picked up.

The game is mostly comprised of m/m slash but there are quite a number of female pups and het and f/f relationships as well.

Although an rpg, we are very much focused on the writing and most logs are written third person, present tense in paragraph form, with the end result being much more like co-written fanfiction.

We hold three game-wide event chats a year - a winter ski resort party, a summer luau and a Halloween Costume Ball or Fall Fair. There are also game-wide writing exercises where players get a chance to write with players they don't normally write with - Citadel Key Party, Charity Auction, Voyeur Event - as well as Friday Fives for the pups and Monday Musings for the muns. Meta and bar chats are held on an infrequent basis but may be opened by anyone. These are all optional and simply a way to get more involved as desired.

For more information about playing in the game please read the following docs:

[Code of Conduct](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/298.html)  
[Game FAQ](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/1472.html)  
[Game Rules/Guidelines](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/751.html)  
[Steps to Joining the Game](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html)

For WAY more info, you can check the [Everything List](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/5069.html)

**You do not have to be familiar with BDSM to write with us. Your pup can come into the game as vanilla as you like and learn as they go or you can write someone fairly hardcore from the beginning. However, we operate on the principles of YKIOK (Your Kink is Okay) and SSC (Safe, Sane and Consensual).**

Due to the nature of the game, we do not accept players under the age of 18. Almost all material is rated NC-17. 

**Current Pups (Already Taken)**

[Current Citadel Pup List](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/1175.html)

Some other celebrities have also been claimed as [non-played characters](http://citadel-npcs.dreamwidth.org/3607.html). If you're interested in someone on the NPC list though, please don't hesitate to contact us as we may be able to arrange something.


End file.
